


Celebration

by chrisonfire



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: It's Gackt's birthday, and Hyde would never take it lightly.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly late but I only started writing this yesterday so..

When he woke up, Gackt wasn't sure what was going on. He was tired, and felt very aroused. At first he thought he was dreaming, though he didn't often have dreams like this. He unconsciously rocked his hips forward to the stimulation. When he realized what he was feeling was Hyde sucking him off, he was a bit surprised and more awake. He groaned, tangling his hands in Hyde’s hair and pushing his hips up. Hyde looked up at him, rubbing his thighs as he took Gackt in deep. With that, Gackt came in his mouth.

As he was descending from his high, Gackt fully woke up. “Happy birthday,” Hyde told him, happily. He moved up and kissed the younger man. “That was your first present today, but I have a better one planned.”

“What is it?” Gackt asked warily.

“A surprise,” Hyde told him.

Somewhat apprehensive and little excited, Gackt got up and followed Hyde into the kitchen. He was surprised nobody else was here yet but figured it must be Hyde's plan. He sat in a chair and started reading as he waited for Hyde to make breakfast.

Hyde was still in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Gackt went to get it, and stood there confused when it was just You. The guitarist greeted him as if this was perfectly normal before walking in.

“Happy birthday, Gackt,” You said warmly. He made himself comfortable. Gackt sat across from him at the dining table.

“Where's everyone else?” Gackt asked. Usually they were all at his house early for events.

“Ah, Hyde arranged it. I'm the only one coming today. Everyone else is coming on Saturday,” You told him. Why wasn't Gackt informed on his own birthday plans? He almost didn't notice the telling gleam in You’s eyes.

Breakfast was relaxed. They caught up (on what? They were almost always together.) and talked about plans for the future. Gackt was very aware of Hyde getting closer to him, touching his thigh a little as if he wouldn't notice immediately. When Gackt didn't react, his hand moved up.

Bluntly, Gackt asked, “What  _ exactly _ is the plan for us three today?” He eyed Hyde’s wandering hand pointedly.

Hyde flushed. “Well.. we wanted to help you work off stress by.. taking care of you,” he said. Gackt looked up at You, who flashed him a confident smile.

It wouldn't be the first time they'd had a threesome. While Gackt could be possessive at times, he was ok with this as long as both parties were clear on boundaries. So he was relaxed when You moved to his side of the table to kiss him.

Hyde’s hand finally slipped into his pants, massaging Gackt. He fought to keep his noises in, pulling You down to him. He struggled with the confines of the chair.

Then You pulled away at the same time as Hyde. Gackt started to protest, but he was suddenly lifted from his chair. Startled, he shut up. He was taken to the bedroom, where Hyde pulled ties seemingly out of nowhere and got to work spreading Gackt's legs and keeping his arms in place. Somewhere along the line, his clothes had been removed too.

Gackt knew those ties. He used them on  _ Hyde.  _ He also normally didn't bottom, and he had no idea what the two men had in store for him. But he wasn't one to back down from a challenge or any new situation.

Hyde got between his legs, gently massaging his thighs. You moved higher up, kissing Gackt hungrily. Then he moved to suck hard on Gackt's neck. There was clearly intention to leave marks. A hand moved to play with Gackt's nipple, and he arched his back involuntarily.

Hyde was stroking him gently, giving little licks now and then. Gackt wanted more. He was surprised by how bad he wanted Hyde inside him. Quietly, he let out a moan. The treatment he was receiving made him needy, and he wasn't patient.

Gackt saw Hyde smirk. Then his mouth dipped lower, lapping at his balls before moving down. He kept stroking Gackt as he licked at his entrance. Gackt trembled, close already as You pinched his nipple.

Hyde pushed two fingers in at once. Gackt gasped as he felt the older man opening him up. The feeling was weird and uncomfortable at first, but the hand on his dick and the mouth that had moved to his other nipple kept him from feeling too bad.

He started to adjust, and then Hyde angled his fingers just so and pleasure shot through his body. Gackt groaned in surprise. He pushed his hips back on Hyde’s fingers in an instinctive search for more. You laughed.

Hyde moved from Gackt's view, which was suddenly filled with You. The guitarist smirked and then reached back. He sat on Gackt's chest and then started preparing himself.

Gackt licked his lips, watching the man fuck himself with his fingers. He let out soft noises as if to tease Gackt. Their eyes met, and You flushed.

Then Hyde was back, and with one strong thrust he buried himself in Gackt. The younger moaned, Hyde hitting his spot again perfectly. His hips jerked as Hyde started moving, and he was lost in the feeling of being filled up.

He gasped when You sat down on his dick. Unsure how to move his hips with this stimulation, he held tight onto the bed sheets. You started riding him, slowly at first, until Gackt snapped his hips up. You fell forward onto the vocalist and started moving faster, the force of Hyde’s thrusts helping.

“Ah, Hyde,” Gackt sighed. His head pushed back into the pillow. As always, the man affected him so much. He felt full, but he still wanted Hyde deeper. He remembered his legs were forcibly spread when he tried to close them to bring Hyde in. Forced to resort to begging, he called out. “Harder, Hyde, please!”

You bit down onto him. He wasn't touching himself, but Gackt could feel him leaking into his stomach. Just this knowledge made Gackt’s desire- he refused to call IT need- greater. His eyes shut on their own.

With every sharp thrust from Hyde, Gackt got closer. He had an almost bruising grip on the younger man’s hips. He started to lose his rhythm. Gackt knew he was close, and he clenched around him.

“Camui, Camui,” Hyde chanted as he came in Gackt. A few more thrusts and he pulled out, panting. He didn't waste time, immediately moving down to where his cum was dripping out of Gackt. He started lapping at the abused hole, eating his own cum out of the man. Gackt’s dick twitched inside of You.

“Gackt, please,” You panted. He moved a hand to touch himself, stroking quickly. His face was beautiful, and the noises he was making were affecting Gackt more than he thought they would. He came over Gackt’s body, stroking himself through it.

Gackt arched and came inside You, the sensations of You on him and Hyde’s tongue altogether too much. He laid back as everyone panted together, tired.

“Hey, Gackt,” Hyde started. Gackt opened his eyes. “It's not even noon yet.”


End file.
